


thrown away the key

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which somehow, no matter how many times they disarm him, the Red Skull still has access to guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrown away the key

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [扔掉钥匙](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821385) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



They plant flowers all along the boundary of the Red Skull’s – or rather, Schmidt’s – cell. (It was Tony’s idea. He’s still pissed off about the thousands of baby treasure-drones that met their death at his hands.

Sif promises him that the treasure-drones will find their rightful places in Valhalla as Tony sniffles self-righteously into her shoulder.

Steve thinks this is all rather over-dramatic.)

They’re red, white, and blue, arranged to resemble the pattern on Steve’s shield. For maximum fuckery, in Tony’s terms. Tony is a bit of an asshole. Bucky won’t say it out loud, but he’s impressed.

*

“Where does he keep getting these guns?” Sam asks, fascinated. “We keep disarming him and nothing, he just keeps on pulling them out.”

“Hell if I know,” Bucky shrugs. “If they gave me a weapon, I didn’t ask questions. Heck, he probably has a pocket dimension of these things or something.”

In his cell, Schmidt is – once again – firing a gun at the bulletproof glass wall. They track the path of the bullet as it ricochets off the walls, before finally bouncing to a stop at his feet.

Schmidt roars. Bucky flinches away from the surveillance panel.

“Do you think we might get lucky and he’ll shoot himself?”

“Even if he does, he has a version of the super-serum in his blood,” Steve points out, crossing the room to lay a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “He’ll probably heal before he bleeds out.”

“Darn.”

Schmidt finally seems to lose it – he throws his gun at a wall, and turns away from it in a huff, crossing his arms as the pistol clatters noisily to the ground.

“Don’t guns usually misfire when you do that?”

“Fuck if I know,” Tony mutters, striding across the room to press the little red button labelled ‘knock-out gas’. “Alright, who’s on gun-removal duty today?”

**Author's Note:**

> i realise it was a design decision to make the cell-sprites more interesting... but fury, why did you let ronan and red skull keep their weapons in jail????


End file.
